


Why He Became a Teacher

by purpleswans



Series: Almei week 2017 [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleswans/pseuds/purpleswans
Summary: For Almei week day 3 (teacher.) Ed has a proposition for Al, but it interferes with his relationship with May





	Why He Became a Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Can you say "excuse to write about my Ed sets up Amestris's first University headcannon?" Because that's really all this is. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Al stared up at the large building standing where his childhood home used to be. “Wow… You actually finished.”

Ed chuckled to his right. “You sound so surprised, Al. Yep, these two hands built that whole thing, with no Alchemy!”

“You mean your two hands and most of your students, Ed,” Winry interjected.

“Okay, so I may have had some help,” Ed amended his statement. “But they all volunteered!”

“Because they’re tired of having lessons with sheep!” Winry shouted.

“Where’d you get the lumber?” Alphonse asked.

“Oh, a few people in town were tearing down old barns and fences, plus I still have my research grant from the government. That helped with the funds.” Edward explained.

Al raised an eyebrow. “How are you still getting research grants? You can’t do Alchemy anymore.”

Edward smirked. “The big wigs seem very interested in information on foreign alchemical developments. Every summer I make a trip to my contacts outside the country and find out what they’re up to.”

“I see,” Al considered.

“I may decide to end that charade soon. Major General Bastard caught wind of this little project of mine, and has started suggesting to the Fuhrer that they set up a grant system to encourage the development of Alchemy separate from military applications. If that goes through, I’ll just apply for that grant and turn in my pocket watch.” Ed explained.

“Huh.” Al had to admit, that sounded like a really good idea. “If that does happen, people are going to expect a lot out of this place.”

“I should hope so!” Ed beamed. “And this is just the beginning! Right now I can only provide a general education on Alchemy, but Doctor Marco has agreed to give some lectures on medical Alchemy and is willing to permanently stay if I add a medical school and help him with his research into healing without a philosopher’s stone.”

“And I want him to add an Engineering department,” Winry added.

“Oh yeah, can’t forget about that! Some of Winry’s old contacts in Rush Valley have already offered support and want to send their kids here…”

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot of plans for your school, brother,” Al noted.

“Oh. It’s not supposed to be just my school,” Ed was looking at Al expectantly. “Your knowledge of both Amestrian Alchemy and Xingese Alkahestry is exactly what we need in this school! A new form of Alchemy, derived from the combination of multiple alchemical practices.”

Al blinked. “You want me to teach here?”  
Ed nodded.

“But what about May?” Al asked. He had officially started a romantic relationship with her a year ago, and they were still going steady.

“Bring her here! We could use another Alkahestry expert, and at this point I could use all the help I can get,” Ed suggested.

“I don’t know…” Al turned away. “May had a lot of roots in Xing. I promise to suggest it when I next see her 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry Al, but I can’t.” May replied. “I have to much I need to do for the Chang clan.”

Al sighed. “I figured as much.”

“Your brother’s idea does sound really great though. I think it would be a good idea if you taught for him,” May noted.

Al looked at her, surprised. “But what about us?”

“I’m a big girl. You know how to take care of yourself. I have obligations to my clan, and I can tell that you really want to help your brother out with this. The situation isn’t the best, but I think we can make it work. Just promise me you’ll write and visit during the breaks?” May spoke practically, but Al could tell she was pained by the idea.

“I still want to think about it some more. Ed said I didn’t have to give him a definite answer for another month.” Even after speaking with May, Al still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. “By the way, what are you working on? Is there any way I can help?”

“Unless you can summon precious resources out of thin air, I doubt it,” May grumbled. “I’m going over the clan’s budget. Although we’re not as much in dire need as we had been before Ling took the throne, we still have money problems.”

“Oh,” Al nodded, sympathetic.

“I think the biggest problem comes from the fact that we don’t have a specific industry we’re known for.” May sounded exasperated.

“What do you mean?” Al asked.

“Well, most of the clans have specific resources that they’re known for,” May explained. “Some mine precious gems or minerals, some grow difficult crops, some next to the ocean fish or dive for pearls. In the Chang clan, most of our citizens are subsidence farmers who pay their taxes in rice. Everybody grows rice. We don’t really have anything we can export that people actually want.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. You have a lot of bamboo trees, have you ever considered exporting those?” Al suggested.

“Again, everybody in Xing has bamboo. Nobody wants to buy it.”

“Oh. What about those pieces of pottery you showed me when I first came here?”

“Some other clans are well-known for their pottery. We can’t compete with them right now.”

“Have you considered international trade? People in Amestris and the other western countries would be willing to pay a ton for things crafted in Xing.”

“We’d lose all our profits paying for travel and middle men.” Clearly, May had considered that option. “Unfortunately, all the clan has in abundance is rice, bamboo, and rocky land that nobody wants to build anything on.”

Al looked up. “You have unused land?”

“We have rocky mountains, and nobody around here knows how to grow anything in that kind of soil.”

“Maybe you could build something there.” Al suggested.

“Like a factory?” May asked. “I don’t know what kind we could make worth the effort.”

Al bit his lip. “Maybe it doesn’t have to be a factory. I think I have an idea that could help your clan, support my brother and let us stay close together.”

May put folded her hands. “Okay, you have my attention.”

* * *

 

“You want to build a Xingese branch of my school?” On the long-distance phone Ed’s voice sounded unusually surprised.

“Yes. It’ll probably focus on Alkahestry right now, but I want to try and introduce Amestrian Alchemy to some of the more dedicated students. I also want to bring in some other academic disciplines eventually, just like how you’re planning on adding medical and engineering departments,” Al explained.

“Hmmm, that does sound like a good idea, but how are you going to pay for it?” Ed asked.

“Ling gave May a standing offer years ago to give her extra funds if she ever came up with a plan to substantially improve her clan’s financial situation. She’s talking to him right now.” Al had been relieved when May had mentioned Ling’s offer, since he hadn’t been sure how to make his idea a reality without it.

“Oh, I guess you don’t need me then,” Edward noted sadly.

“I haven’t gotten to the best part yet!” Al stopped his brother’s assumptions excitedly.

“We were thinking about putting in an equivalent exchange program with your branch.”

Ed had heard the magic words. “What kind of equivalent exchange program?”

“Well, first of all, you and I would travel to the other person’s branch on a few occasions to give lectures on the different types of Alchemy we know. We could probably get some of the other instructors involved as well, I’m sure some Alkahestrists would be interested in Doctor Marco’s insight into the human body,” Al explained.

“Okay, that does sound like a good idea. It also gives me an excuse to visit Xing and bug Ling.” Ed seemed to be getting excited.

“But more than that, we’ll also give students opportunities to study at the other branches. I wouldn’t the overly surprised if some Xingese students decide to study automail engineering for amputee patients, and if Amestris wants to continue having relations with Xing they’ll want diplomats who are familiar with Xingese language and culture.”

“You know, allowing international study would encourage students to gain knowledge from different places and develop a new kind of Alchemy,” Ed noted. “I like it.”

Alphonse was smiling. “I’m glad brother.”

“And, of course, you get to spend more time with your girlfriend,” Ed teased.

Al just shook his head and sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read, comment, Kudos, and bookmark.


End file.
